Awakening Destiny
by Silent Will
Summary: Daisuke is your typical teenage kid, until he realize he's in love with a certain someone...Will Daisuke's love be successful? Shonenai DarkxDaisuke
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: First fanfic ever Daisuke hopes to win the heart of Risa Harada, only to realize that they weren't meant to be.  
**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.N.Angel, and I never will.  
**Author's notes**: As said above, this is my first fan fiction, and I'm not sure if this is good or not. Hell I'm not even sure how this site works. This chapter is merely an introduction, so don't expect see some hot wet kissing….yet…

Chapter 1:

Daisuke stared blankly, gazing at the fluttering birds that soared freely in the azure sky. He envied their freedom of flying outside, while he had to be stuck in the classroom, listening to the sensei's constant lecture. It didn't mean he hated school, on the contrary he enjoyed his life at school, he just felt slightly at unease, as if something was missing from his little teenage life.

No. Something was missing from his life, eluding him as he sought to imagine what he desired. He jerked his head, and as his gaze landed on the fair Risa Harada, he wondered **–**

Abruptly the sensei saw that he wasn't paying attention, and skillfully threw a chalk stick towards his head. The years of intense training that included dodging deadly traps had taken effect on him. Daisuke absentmindedly waved his hand, with utmost precision and accuracy he easily deflected the chalk stick, saving his beautiful red, spiky hair.

The sensei was at a loss for words, and it wasn't till a flurry of whispers that filled the room did Daisuke actually realize what had happened. "Daisuke Niwa," said the sensei at last," It's good that you have excellent reflexes, but please pay attention." The rest oh the class giggled in amusement, Daisuke slightly blushed in embarrassment, especially when he saw Risa Harada laughing softly. "Hai sensei, gomen nasai."

Daisuke became unusually quiet during the rest of the day, to his relief no one seemed to notice this. He dwelled solely on the fact that he had embarrassed himself in front of his crush, Risa Harada. Daisuke and Risa were already close friends; he treated her like a princess, never refusing to help her in any way, especially in daily cleaning.

Risa never reciprocated his feelings for her; rather she seemed oblivious to Daisuke's intentions, unlike her other, more experienced twin sister, Riku Harada. Riku knew that Daisuke had a crush on her twin sister, but kept that to herself.

Class ended swiftly, students rushed out of their classes before the school bell finished ringing, leaving only those who had daily cleaning duties to tend to. "Harada-san," said Daisuke to Risa," Do you need me to help you with cleaning duties?" It was 4 pm, so it was quite impossible for Daisuke to be late for dinner.

Risa smiled at him, oh what a cute smile it was to Daisuke, he couldn't help but blush. "It's okay Niwa-kun, you always work so hard, and you never said no when I asked you for your help. So I think that I should do my job myself today." "Oh, okay then," answered Daisuke as he reluctantly went to his duties.

The evening sky looked just like an artist's paining, all sorts of warm colours filled it, and the sun looked to the distant horizon, slowly sinking below the ocean. "Neh, Harada-san," said Daisuke, who managed to catch up with her, "Ano…is it okay for me to walk you home? It's the least I can do."

Daisuke was desperate to spend time with his crush, and to his delight she smiled and said," Hai, Niwa-kun, as long as it causes you no trouble." "It's not trouble at all," answered Daisuke quickly.

Walking with Risa was a blissful thing for Daisuke, there were times when he would just stare at her kawaii face, then jerked his face when it turned slightly red. Both of them exchanged jokes and engaged themselves enthusiastically in conversation, talking about school and other random stuff.

When they reached a park bench, Daisuke suggested that they rest for a while. "4.49 p, I sure hope I manage to get home in time for dinner," thought Daisuke, but being able to be near to Risa did not make him worry too much, in fact he was willing to stay with Risa even until midnight.

"Niwa-kun, don't move," said Risa suddenly, her gaze fixed on Daisuke. "What's wrong, Harada** –**"She moved towards him and grabbed a single leaf from his head. The sudden closeness in distance made Daisuke's face turn red, and he silently cursed himself for blushing so many times in one day.

"Maybe we should get going, it's a bad idea to stay outside until dark," said Daisuke, "And I know that you can't wait to get home and take care of poor Riku." Risa smiled at him, "Oh Niwa-kun, you're such a nice and considerate person; whoever becomes your girlfriends will be so lucky." She ended her compliment with a soft giggle, as if it was a mere joke. Daisuke wasn't sure how to respond so he just smiled back at her.

It wasn't long until they reached the doorsteps of Risa Harada and Riku Harada's home. Their huge mansion was especially made for them; their parents were out of the country and weren't going to return any time soon, so the two daughters had the lavish mansion all to themselves.

When Risa was but one step to the door, she turned around to face Daisuke, "Well I'm home, thank you for accompanying me, arigatou gozaimasu Niwa-kun, I really appreciated it." Daisuke rubbed his head and said, "It was no trouble at all, Harada-san." He turned to leave when Risa stopped him.

"Matte, Niwa-kun, I want to say something that I wanted to tell you for a long time." Daisuke's face brightened and he waited for her to continue. "You're a really nice person, Niwa-kin, and according to my precious tarot cards, I know that we'll forever be the best of friends."

A look of disappointment appeared on his face, but he quickly masked it with a broad smile and said," Hai, we'll be best friends for sure." "I knew you would say that," said Risa with a wink. "Well it looks you should get home before your mom scolds you, Niwa-kun. Ja nee!"

When Risa completely closed the door, Daisuke erased his smile and replaced it with a sad frown. Surprisingly though, he wasn't that sad when Risa said that they were going to be 'only' best friends. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling.

Heaving a great sigh he treaded his way to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: Daisuke returns home, and he accidentally bumped into one handsome Dark

**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel, and I never will

**Author's notes**: Well this is one short chapter; I wanted to focus on Daisuke's first encounter with Dark. Readers please review

Chapter 2:

Daisuke walked at a steady pace, even though he knew that he was going to be late to get home, he didn't care. He only wanted to figure out what had occurred just now, and to ease his heavy heart. Few pedestrians were walking casually along the streets, as the hour was late and remnants of the evening light were already fading, as the moon was vaguely familiar upon the darkening ether.

Daisuke was so occupied with his thoughts that he scarcely noticed when he was knocked over by tall, handsome bishounen.

He gasped when he looked up to study the person, long purple bangs hung gracefully in front of his face, and his eyes themselves, were a pair of gorgeous amethyst eyes, that met Daisuke's adorable ruby red eyes. For what seemed to be 10 minutes passed, with each of their gazes never leaving the other.

"A-a-ano…" blurted out Daisuke at last, "Gomen-nasai, I wasn't looking when I was walking, I'm such a klutz sometimes (more like every second)." He was surprised when he realized that his cheeks were turning a shade of pink. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" thought Daisuke angrily.

The person in front of him grinned while closing his eyes, when he opened them once more he stared right into Daisuke's eyes, and said, "Daijoubu , it is I who should have apologize. Here let me give you a hand."

He extended a hand, and Daisuke paused a moment before reaching out to grab his hand. The person's grip was firm yet at the same time comfortable to touch.

"Arigatou," said Daisuke, trying to look away in case his face turned red again (Isn't that just kawaii?) "How rude of me," said the person, "Let me introduce myself, watashi wa Dark Mousy desu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Daisuke decided it would be rude if he didn't say his name as well, "Watashi wa Daisuke Niwa desu, hajimemashite." "Ano…you can call me Dai if you want," Daisuke has no idea why he said the last part.

A grin appeared on Dark's face, as he said, "Dai-chan then. Well I believe you should be on your way now, or your parents might scold you." Daisuke frowned slightly in annoyance, why were people telling him to go home when he already was.

"Perhaps we'll meet again, Dai-chan," said Dark calmly, "Till then, ja nee." And with that he was already leaving. "Ja," said Daisuke, he was surprised at himself for feeling awfully sad to see Dark go, he regretted especially letting him go without say something that wasn't stupid.

But sadness quickly turned to shock when he looked at the time, and as fast as lighting he speeded for home. He looked back desperately to see and hoped that Dark was behind him, and when there was none who had purple hair, he ran even faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: Daisuke wakes up late in the morning and runs for his life to school, but then he met up with you know who.  
**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel, and I never will.  
**Author's notes**: There was actually an extra chapter here but I decided not to post it, anyway surprise surprise Dark and Daisuke meet up again, this time Dark accompanies him to school. Readers please review, thank you.

Chapter 3:

Daisuke woke up, startled. His head felt fuzzy as he recalled the strange dream he had last night. As he jerked his head to view the clock, he was horrified to see that it was very late, and leapt from his bed to the ground.

He frantically brushed his teeth while wearing his clothes simultaneously, grabbing his book beg then rushing downstairs to the kitchen.

He wasn't surprised to see an I-told-you-to-sleep-early look on his mother's face, but he ignored that and hastily stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. He raced out the door and said something like a "Well I'm off to school now." His mother smiled as she bid him good bye.

Daisuke was practically racing to school, leaping over any obstacle in his path and alarming the people who he almost knocked over. He dared not imagine the consequences of being late again and quickened his pace, not caring what was in front of him.

Abruptly he collided with someone, knocking the person over while he landed hard on the ground, "Itai…G-gomen, hontou-ni gomen nasai, I was in a hurry so I----"

"Whoah," said the person, "There's no need for alarm, "Dai-chan, it's only me." Daisuke looked up and was surprised to see Dark, who had already stood up and went to help him up. "I'm really sorry Dark, I had no intention to ----"

Dark put a finger on Daisuke's mouth, signaling him to calm down and be quiet for a while, a sly smirk appearing oh his face. "Rather than apologizing verbally, why don't you redeem yourself somehow?"

Daisuke gulped. "Why don't I accompany you to school?" said Dark. Daisuke sighed in half relief and half disappointment, nevertheless he nodded in agreement.

While the literally ran to school, Daisuke and Dark engaged themselves in conversation, constantly laughing happily as they spoke top each other. Out of the blue Dark asked something,

"Neh, Dai-chan, if you're free after school today, do you want to have dinner and stuff with me?" The words came out awkward when Dark said it, as if it was the first time he had asked such a question (yeah right, or maybe he was just acting).

Daisuke blinked in utter surprise and shock. "Is he asking me out on a date?!" thought Daisuke. Dark noticed his astonished expression and panicked, then quickly said," If you're busy or just don't want to. I understand."

The younger male quickly shook his head furiously as his cheeks slightly blushed, "Iei! Dark-san I would love to go on a….ano to hang out with you." Daisuke's mind was actually clouded in hesitation, but he couldn't refuse to the bishounen.

Dark immediately beamed, and Daisuke couldn't help but smile back. "Then it's settled, I'll pick you up at around 6 or something." Daisuke merely nodded, and he felt a strange joyful sensation inside of him, so full of bliss and content………until he slammed into a lamp post.

"Itai…" said Daisuke as he rubbed his sore nose, while Dark couldn't help but burst into laughter when he saw Daisuke's amusing expression on his face. Daisuke then felt slightly mad at him for laughing at him, so he tried to tackle Dark, but to no avail.

Dark swiftly grabbed Daisuke by the neck with his arm and with his free hand he ensured a noogie. Daisuke struggled in vain while Dark was smirking triumphantly, so close was he that Dark could smell the teenage boy's natural odor, and he savored it, while Daisuke could smell the pleasant aroma of Dark's perfume .(they were sniffing each other. Ha-ha-ha)

When he was finally released, Daisuke grabbed Dark by the wrist and sped off, "I thought you said to accompany me to school," said Daisuke anxiously, "I'm gonna be late!"

Dark's smirk didn't falter as he was being pulled on by Daisuke's firm grip, he then adjusted his hand so that he was holding hands with Daisuke, and he knew very well that Daisuke enjoyed it.

"Well you were the one who tried to tackle me first," mocked dark teasingly, to which Daisuke gave no reply.

They managed to reach the school gates in times, with Daisuke panting exhaustedly. Before Daisuke entered the school grounds, Dark held him by the wrist and said, "Well I guess we must part for now, remember to get home early today. Oh and I almost forgot."

He bent down and closed the distance between him and Daisuke, and then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. "D-D-Dark!" squeaked Daisuke."

"Ja nee then, my little red head tenshi," and with that Dark departed, leaving Daisuke completely bewildered as he blushed furiously. He touched his cheek and wondered if anyone saw them. He raced to the classroom, and to his surprise he found himself smiling satisfactorily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: Daisuke can't pay attention in school, he keeps on thinking about his 'date'  
**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNAngel, and I never will.  
**Author's notes**: Well well, Daisuke certainly is an adorable bastard isn't he so now we get to see how much cuter he is on his date with Dark. Readers please review (sorry if this is getting repetitive)

Chapter 4:

All through the lessons Daisuke couldn't think straight, the sensei's words and babble fell on deaf ears as Daisuke ignored him. He was unusually quiet, barely speaking with anyone, including his ex-crush Risa Harada.

His mind was set to wonder that day, about what had happened recently, about how he was feeling now, and most importantly, he never stop thinking about his 'date' with Dark. He felt like a lovesick puppy, and surreptitiously blushed.

"DAISUKE NIWA!!" yelled the angry sensei as he flung the black board duster straight towards Daisuke, which found its mark as it swiftly left and oh so obvious mark on the redhead's face. Daisuke quickly realized that he wasn't paying attention and apologetically nodded as he said a 'gomen nasai.'

"See that it doesn't happen next time," said the sensei as his furious temper slowly died down, the class giggled at what had happened just now. The sensei was quite old and seeing him suddenly infuriated was indeed a funny sight. The sensei glared at them and added, "And the rest of you better pay attention as well, OR ELSE. IS that clear, class?"

As expected, everyone ceased their incessant laughing and dropped their smiles as they quickly regained the sense to pay attention.

"Now class," said the sensei, resuming this lesion," 2 weeks from now, I want each and every one of you to pass up a special project, something that means a lot to you." Already the class was beginning to start their chattering, and the sensei could not help but sigh as he raised a hand for silence.

"The thing you're supposed to deliver can be anything, as long as it has some connection to you. For example,

It could be a poem about your family or a short story about your loved ones (everyone giggled as they heard this), or maybe even a self-musical composition, or….a painting or sorts. Now this is an extra credit assignment, so don't do it haphazardly. Well I certainly don't want to waste any more of my time with you brats, so class dismissed."

In the distant horizon, the sun sank halfway beneath the ocean as it cast brilliant rays; the impatient students rushed out their class rooms and sped to the school exits. The sensei could not believe how fast they were when it came to going home.

Daisuke stretched his arms and breathed a sigh of relief, he could go home early as he had no cleaning duties that day, and the only homework he had was due in 2 weeks. All these happy thoughts abruptly caused Daisuke to jump for joy, only to blush in embarrassment as he noticed the incredulous eyes of the people who gazed at him.

In no time at all Daisuke reached home, and he cheekily hugged his mom, thereafter going to his room while saying, "Oka-san I'm gonna go on a…uhhh I mean hangout with a friend later."

Emiko just stood there, a smile appeared on her face, and she went to the kitchen while she kept on saying things like, "Oh my baby boy Dai has grown up," or "I'm so proud of Daisuke," etc.

Picking his clothes was a real pain in the neck, as Daisuke soon found out. A look of frustration appeared on his face, and he scratched his head, pondering what clothes to choose from the array of garments. He wanted something comfortable, but now something he wore to sleep. He wanted to prove that he had style and to impress Dark.

When Daisuke finally managed to make a decision, he stepped in front of the mirror to admire himself, and he wasn't disappointed. The mirror reflected a handsome young man, wearing a brilliant red shirt that had a high collar; beautiful patterns trailed along the side of his shirt, and the back of the shirt decorated with the vague words 'DNAngel'. He chose to wear a pair of dark jeans and he was satisfied with his outfit.

The door bell rang as Daisuke finished dressing himself up, as fast as lighting he rushed down the stairs quickly, grabbing and turning the doorknob as he flung the door open. He met the gaze of a most beautiful young man.

Dark Mousy stood proudly in front of the little red head, he had an air of beauty and sexiness, and on his face was a cool expression, one that only he could possess. Daisuke was surprised to see Dark in a lavish tuxedo; the design was extraordinary and was obviously tailored especially for him.

The black clothes accentuated his features and brought out the color of his eyes. His marvelous figure made Daisuke's stare in awe….At least until Dark landed yet another chaste kiss on his cheek, turning his face into a brilliant shade of red.

"Dark!" squealed Daisuke, "Stop doing that, or else people might see us." His words only earned a smirk as Dark whispered into his ear, "What if I wanted them to see us?"

Daisuke frowned, he didn't know why, but he just did. "Well if yaoi fan girls saw you doing that they would drool and pester us till dawn."

Dark chuckled; he laid his eyes upon Daisuke, looking at with amusement. "Ah" said Dark, as if he realized something," So what you're trying to say is…" he leaned against the wall to make himself comfortable. "You're afraid that people would ruin our date."

He ended that with a broad and triumphant grin on his face, as if trying to say, Hah!-I-knew-it, or something like that.

Daisuke stood there shocked and bewildered, but that all turned to anger as he yelled at Dark," Dark you baka! That's completely false! And who said I was afraid?!" He jerked his head to one side, hoping to hide his flustered face.

However that only served to make Dark grin even more as he extended his hand and patted Daisuke's head, touching and feeling his scarlet red hair. "Dai-chan, it's obvious that you're in denial, but I must say that you're so kawaii when you're angry."

With skill and precision Daisuke grabbed Dark's wrist, holding it tight and never letting it go, "You have a way with words, Dark Mousy." Dark was surprised, but he smiled back at him, and amazingly maneuvered himself until he and Daisuke were hugging (Faints).

"Though I love hold you like this, I wouldn't want to delay out date," he let go of Daisuke, whose face was as if on fire.

Daisuke didn't know what to say after that, so he just said, "Right." He then directed his voice to the kitchen, "Oka-san I'm going out now." His mother yelled out to him, "Okay Dai just remember not to return till midnight."

Obviously Daisuke was greatly confused as to why the HELL did she say that, but he had no time to think about that. He said a weak 'Ja nee' before finally closing the door.

"Come on!" said Dark as he swiftly grabbed him by the arm and sped off, with Daisuke looking as if he was being dragged along. He didn't try to make Dark release his grip as he knew it was futile to even try. But then he was aware that part of him was feeling delighted.

The couple arrived at a local Italian restaurant, where they were warmly greeted by the manager, who directed them to their tables. Daisuke could not help but admire the intricate designs of the building, as well as the marvelous paintings and the glittering chandeliers. Music was played to soothe the atmosphere.

"So what do you want to order, Dai chan?" asked Dark politely, Daisuke pondered for a while, then said, "I'll have whatever you're ordering." Dark smiled at Daisuke, he was simply adorable, and thereafter he addressed the waitress, "I'll have tow spaghettis and some coke please." The waitress smiled and quickly left them.

"So Dai chan, do you like the restaurant?" asked Dark, to which Daisuke replied," Hai, I really like it here, it has that certain uniqueness to it." Dark grinned, "It's no wonder, this place is renowned for it's excellent gourmet achievements and superb service, a lot of people would die to come here."

"Is that why you brought me here?" asked Daisuke, and Dark nodded," Bingo! Only the best for my Dai-chan." Dark chuckled when Daisuke blushed.

The food arrived soon after, and both of them ate their meal hungrily, when Dark decided to ask," So how was school today, Dai-chan?" Daisuke lifted his head and answered him," Fine, why do you ask?" " No, is it wrong to be concerned about you?"

Daisuke wanted to argue, but decided against it and said, "Iei. I guess not, thank you." And he continued eating.

To rekindle their conversation, Dark decided to ask again, "Hey, ano…when is your birthday?" Daisuke was surprised by that question, and Dark wondered if it was too private of a question. But then Daisuke replied him," My birthday….is today." He said it as though he didn't know it in the first place.

Dark's face brightened as he said," Sugoi! What a coincidence, today's my birthday too!" Daisuke noted the slightly childish tone in his voice, "Wow, that's cool." Dark nodded excitedly," Yup, and today's the pefect opportunity for me to give you this,"

Dark reached into his breast pocket and held in his hand a small yet gorgeous trinket. Daisuke stared in awe at the ruby that was carved into the shape of a single wing that glittered brightly.

Dark stood up and went behind Daisuke to hang the trinket around his neck. When he returned to his seat, he asked, "Do you like it, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke nodded and gave a childish grin, "Of course Dark! Arigatou, it's simply wonderful." Dark chuckled, "You deserve the best, Dai-chan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: Daisuke faints from a kiss with Dark, and then something terrible happens.  
**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.N.Angel, and I never will.  
**Author's notes**: What's a fic without drama? Just when everything was going smoothly, something bad just had to happen to them Curious to see? Read on and don't forget to review.

Chapter 5:

"Kuso!" exclaimed Daisuke when he discovered that his wallet was no where to be found. "Forgot your wallet, eh?" asked Dark with a slight hint of sarcasm. Daisuke nodded apologetically, flustered with anxiety and pure embarrassment.

Dark smiled at him, amazed at how adorable he could be, "Dai-chan, you don't need to worry, I never intended for you to pay." With that Dark handed the money to the manager.

"Gomen-nasai Dark, Arigatou-gozaimasu," said Daisuke when they were walking down the road, he still felt guilty and ashamed of having Dark to pay for his food.

In response to that, Dark cupped his chin with one hand and caressed his hair with the other, all the while smiling benevolently to him.

Dark's furious blush only made Dark smiled even more, and he brushed away his violet locks to plant a chaste but long kiss on Daisuke's lips.

It was the first time Daisuke felt such lovingness and bliss inside of him, he felt his heart leapt and all fuzzy inside. When he was stating to enjoy the kiss, Dark abruptly removed himself from his lips, licking his own as he said, "That was enough for repayment, and I intentionally held back because you weren't ready for the real one."

Daisuke was at a loss for words, part of him wanted to scold Dark for being so sudden, while another part of him more of it. And the latter was more tempting.

Daisuke wanted to speak, but a sudden head throb interrupted him, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, his consciousness slowly leaving him.

Dark sighed as he carried Daisuke, placing him on his shoulder. Dark's kiss wasn't normal; it would take a long time to get used to it. One could say that Dark's kisses had a certain je ne sais quoi, and though it offered utmost pleasure, it was a draining sensation.

Since this was the first time Daisuke kissed him and it was his first kiss ever, it was obvious that Daisuke couldn't handle it so he collapsed. Somehow Dark had anticipated this to happen.

He appreciated Daisuke for not flinching away, but he wondered if he had overdone it, and he had no idea how to tell Emiko about this without incurring her wrath. The mere thought made him flinch.

As he walked along the lonely road, he even wondered if he had done the right thing in the first place.

So deep was he in thought, that he scarcely noticed anything around him, the cold wind did little to hinder him, and the trickling sound of the fountain's water fell on deaf ears.

He sensed that he could feel nothing of his surrounding, and so the only thing he felt was his consciousness leaving him when a car collided with him.

Dark's instinct protected Daisuke from serious hard, at the lost moment his subconscious kicked in and he held Daisuke tightly in his arms, using his own body to shield Daisuke.

Dark's scarlet blood was what woke Daisuke up, the crimson fluid trickling down his face. Horror and utter shock gripped Daisuke, who was completely terrified at what he saw.

Dark's seemingly lifeless body laid right beside him, red liquid all over it, and the only sign that he was alive was his deep breathing, which he kept saying, "Dai…Daisuke…Daisuke…"

Tears mixed with blood, as Daisuke sobbed and wept. "Dark! Dark please don't die, please! Dark hang on! You can't just leave me like that, please Dark I beg you DON'T DIE!"

Daisuke's head fell on Dark's chest as he continued crying, crying away his fears and anguish. This was the first time Daisuke felt the bliss of love and the caressing touch of another's lips against his own. He couldn't bear to see Dark go; he just refused to live without Dark.

Daisuke's agony was too much for him to bear, and though he struggled to stay awake, weeping only made him weaker.

Before he was claimed by fatigue, he put his arms around Dark and threatened to never let go, both of them laid unconscious, in a pool of crimson blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: After the accident, Daisuke and Dark were sent to the hospital (well duh do you think I would just let it end that way?) And Daisuke has a little chat with the doctor.

**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.N.Angel, and I never will.  
**Author's notes**: Finally my fan fic's getting more reviews, my thanks to all readers, especially **Anonymous Void**, for being my first reviewer. Off to the story then! EDIT: Okay, Dark's now in a coma, thanks to anonymous void for telling me:)

Chapter 6:

Daisuke woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his brow, evidence of his nightmare last night. He touched his head as it throbbed, and he jerked his head to survey his surroundings.

He found himself lying on a bed of white, with a lily-white blanket and a pure white pillow. The room he was in was mostly painted white, even the curtains were white. Strange machines were emitting beeping sounds beside him. There was also a strong aroma of medicine in the air around him.

It wasn't long when Daisuke realize that he was at a hospital. Abruptly the string of events that occurred a few hours ago became clear to him.

He and Dark were involved in an accident, and when the both of them collapsed an ambulance came to rescue them. Along the way he recalled himself sobbing non-stop.

Dark! He almost forgot about him (silly Daisuke)! Daisuke leapt to his right and flung open the curtains, and he saw his beloved Dark sleeping on the bed serenely. His slow and steady breathing was the only sign that he was still alive.

He breathed using an oxygen mask, and a thin tube connected to a bag of liquid was injected to his arm, injecting the liquid to his body through his veins. Dark had undergone an emergency surgery in the night, multiple bandages covered his body.

Daisuke wept after wincing at the thought that Dark had to endure so much pain just to protect him, he knelt beside him and gripped his hand, and thereafter he placed Dark's hand against his chest, near his heart.

"Can you feel it, Dark?" said Daisuke, "Can you feel my heart aching because of you?" Amazingly in response, a single tear fell from Dark's closed eye.

Wiping his tears away, Daisuke headed for the phone nearby and dialed the number, waiting impatiently for Emiko to pick up the phones. "Mushi mushi," said Emiko with her usual cheerful tone, but when she heard Daisuke's voice, her own became upset.

"Daisuke, where have you been? I said not to return until midnight, but I didn't tell you not to come home. I didn't have my beauty sleep because of you," babbled Emiko.

Daisuke sighed as he explained everything to her detail by detail, leaving out only his intimate kiss with Dark.

When he finished, Emiko said, "Well Dai, this whole thing must be fate's test for you, you must use your wits to solve the problem you are facing right now. And to show my support, I'll give you and Dark some privacy."

There was a moment of silence, and then Daisuke said, "Thanks mom, you always have the answers for me." "Oh you are silly Dai; I took all of the words from the book you gave me last year. Now, I think I smell something burning in the kitchen, so I'm going to hang up, see you when you recover."

"Ja," was Daisuke's reply before hanging up as well. He went to see Dark again, and he was unsurprised but also relieved to see that nothing had occurred.

He walked slowly towards Dark and he was close to him, he caressed his face gently with his hands, and he was astounded by Dark's beauty even now.

"Dark, do you even know how much I've fallen in live with you?" Daisuke positioned himself and began to reach for Dark's lips, bracing himself for the contact.

Before Daisuke could do anything, a man stepped into the room. He looked like he was in his 30's, and his short black hair complemented his black beard. He wore a pair of square spectacles as well as a suit of white clothes, and it was very obvious that he was the doctor.

"Ah," said the doctor but firm tone," You must be Daisuke Niwa, I'm glad you're awake, but you would have woken up sooner or later."

Daisuke noticed the calmness of his demeanor, and said, "Hai, I am Daisuke Niwa. I cannot truly express my gratitude, doctor." The doctor then replied," There's no need, Mr. Niwa, That's what we doctors do."

Daisuke's face abruptly contorted in pain, his breathing quickened as his hands instinctively went to hold his waist, and he was surprised to find it bandaged. Looks like Dark couldn't completely protect him from harm.

"Daijoubu ka, Mr.Niwa?" said the doctor, albeit with the same tone as before. The pain left him as fast as it came, and Daisuke nodded at the doctor when his breathing became normal again.

"Doctor, could you tell me the condition of my…friend over there?" asked Daisuke as he pointed a finger towards Dark.

The doctor frowned slightly, but that went unnoticed by poor Daisuke. "Though I hate to be the bearer of bad news, the other doctors and I have come up with the same diagnosis. Your friend is currently in a coma."

Daisuke gave a questioning look," What's a coma, doctor?" A coma is a state where the patient is devoid of movement or consciousness, there's not telling when he'll wake up, but you must not let go of hope, because there's still a high possibility that he will regain consciousness." The doctor was considerate enough to give Daisuke time to think.

Anxiety and grief gripped at him, but Daisuke decided against yelling like a fool. He thought rationally and knew that he had to act logically if he hoped to help Dark.

With a firm nod, he addressed the doctor, "Hai doctor, arigatou gozaimasu, I'll heed your advice, and I will take care of him until he wakes up."

The doctor nodded in approval, "Very well then. Now, I'll have to tend to other patients, so I'll take my leave." He bowed slightly and wordlessly left the room.

* * *

Well this certainly seems like a soap opera-.-; Who cares...anyway final chapter is up, I'll post it soon 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Awakening Destiny  
**Summary**: Daisuke puts an effort into taking care of Dark while never complaining, and then he gets his deserved reward.  
**Warning**: The whole plot contains Shounen-ai, so don't read it if you don't like it. DarkxDaisuke  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own D.N.Angel, and I never will.  
**Author's notes**: Final Chapter is up as I promised; this time Daisuke and Dark actually have their intimate moment, hope you guys enjoy it. And please remember to review so I can improve myself.

Chapter 7:

From that day forth Daisuke dedicated himself to taking care of Dark, even though he had to suffer the pain of his own injuries, Daisuke never stopped to say a complaint.

Everyday he would talk to Dark, conversing about anything that popped into his mind, and never did he regretted the fact that he wouldn't get a response at all.

Daisuke had also requested to have art supplies, so he could paint during his stay at the hospital. Daisuke especially liked to paint the scenery outside the window, and painting was very relaxing for him.

He wanted to show every artwork to Dark, twice he had tried to draw and paint a portrait of Dark, and twice he deemed his portraits incomplete, as if there was something missing from them.

Of course, Daisuke's friends visited him as well. Mio, Risa, Riku, Takeshi and even Satoshi were the most frequent, and they would often smuggle junk food for him.

When they had first seen Dark, Risa screamed her head off and stared at Dark's beauty. When they asked who Dark was too him, Daisuke said he was a friend and they believed him. Though Daisuke knew that the lie would be found out, he decided to keep it as a secret…for now.

On a night when the moon was full, Daisuke sat on Dark's bed next to him, using his hand to stroke Dark's violet hair affectionately. For the past few days, Dark had shown no signs of recovering, and though Daisuke did not regret taking care of him, that reality weighed heavily on him.

"I wonder if I'm doing something wrong," wondered Daisuke absentmindedly, now playing with the violet locks. Abruptly the small trinket Dark gave to him came into mind.

"Such a beautiful treasure for a foolish child." He absentmindedly clutched the trinket that dangled around his neck; a single tear fell from his eye, moistening it.

As Daisuke cleared his eyes, he looked at the window and gasped as he saw the sight. A blaze of light traveled through the sky, the colossal beacon of light left a large and long trail of brightness as it streaked gracefully high in the night sky.

Before the shooting stat disappeared out of sight, Daisuke closed his eyes and clutched the trinket even tighter simultaneously, thereafter he began to make a wish.

His wish was both pure and sincere, and it had a selfless intent that was strong and touching at the same time. His eyes opened quickly and he cocked his head downwards at the bishounen, waiting fir his wish to be fulfilled.

To his utter dismay, the bishounen did not stir and a desperate Daisuke cried in sadness and sorrow, his ruby red eyes becoming even more crimson. He tried to clean his eyes, but the tears never ceased to flow.

A single tear droplet fell from Daisuke's eye and landed itself on the closed eye lid of Dark's face. As Daisuke continued sobbing he didn't noticed Dark grunting and moving. He opened his violet eyes and saw the weeping Daisuke; thereafter he used his hand to wipe away Daisuke's tears.

Words couldn't describe the emotions Daisuke felt – surprise and shock melded with bliss and happiness. Daisuke was dumbstruck and was at a loss for words, he was transfixed, ruby eyes meeting with amethyst eyes.

When he fully realized that Dark had awakened, he flung himself into Dark's arms.

Daisuke snuggled into Dark's chest as he cried in joy, "Dark…You've finally waken up…I couldn't imagine…living without you…" And he buried his face once more.

Dark smirked, one hand held Daisuke close to himself and the other stroking his fiery hair, "Oh Daisuke, you are so kawaii. You should know better," He paused for a moment, and held Daisuke by the chin, until their lips were mere millimeters away, "I would never even think of leaving you, I swear…"

This time Daisuke took the initiative, he pushed himself forward while closing his eyes, sealing their promise with a passionate kiss. His tongue sought entrance, and Dark happily complied, and both tongues touched as the two lovers made sounds of pleasure.

Dark's hands trailed down Daisuke's body, fully enjoying the touch before choosing the hold his butt, while Daisuke's arms were tightly around the older male's neck. Dark and Daisuke gasped when their lips parted, and Dark immediately started sucking the nape of Daisuke's neck, to which Daisuke gasped pleasurably.

Dark's embrace grew tighter as his hands reached into Daisuke shirt and touched his naked skin, while their legs were tightly entwined. "Aishiteru Dark," breathed Daisuke as he gasped for air, Dark then whispered into his ear," Aishiteru-yo, Dai-chan." Daisuke's face was on fire as it became entangled in Dark's hair, he finally took his shirt off.

Their kisses became more and more passionate, and it was obvious that both of them were becoming a little lustful. Dark kissed him hard and Daisuke responded with wet, horny kissing, saliva trickling down both of their mouths. Daisuke's hips kept moving, and he felt a sharp and sudden pain that was quickly gone as he yelled in pure pleasure.

He tore Dark's shirt and started kissing madly, while Dark moaned in joy and stroke Daisuke's hair as he sucked on Daisuke's nipple, while Daisuke's hot, wet lips trailed down Dark's pale and gorgeous body. Throughout the night, their intimate livingness never ceased.

* * *

What occurred the rest of the night was a blur to Daisuke, as he woke up with a yawn, and found himself naked, save for his boxers. As he moved slightly, he wasn't surprise to find his lower side extremely wet and sticky. 

A radiant sunburst flashed in the distant horizon, causing Daisuke to be momentarily blinded. As he opened his eyes, he saw an almost naked Dark (who was also in boxers).

Standing close to the window and silhouetted against the bright sky, Dark's naked body was gorgeous and drop dead sexy, Daisuke couldn't help but feel a little horny.

"The morning sunrise is a beautiful sight, neh Dai-chan?" said Dark calmly Daisuke smiled sleepily, "Hai. Of course it is." Daisuke got off of bed and quietly sneaked up to Dark, when he was close enough, he hugged him from behind, stirring the older male, "But nothing is more beautiful than you, Dark."

Daisuke snuggled and enjoyed his boyfriend's pleasant scent, and Dark turned around to embrace him as well, smiling happily as he did.

"Oh Dai-chan I know we both love each other to death, but you must be prepared to face society's discrimination, for our love is considered to be forbidden," said Dark with a slightly anxious tone.

Daisuke shook his head and snuggled affectionately, "It doesn't matter at all, as long as I don't lose you, Dark."

For the first time, Dark smiled broadly and sincerely, "Thank you, Dai-chan," and he sealed their love with a kiss, Daisuke blushed at the suddenness, but he closed his eyes and responded enthusiastically.

2 weeks later, Daisuke was anxious to show his special homework to the class, to the point where he couldn't sleep. But Dark reassured him with his encouraging words, as well as a lovely kiss after he dropped him off at school. When the classes' projects were presented, everyone agreed that Daisuke's was the most powerful and striking. It was a flawless painting of his beloved Dark Mousy.

* * *

Well, it's finally done, did I make any mistakes? Was the plot a little dull? Was there not enough lemon or fluff? Review and I'll see what I can do in my next fanfic. 


End file.
